


Kiss! Kiss! Fall In Love~<3

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/M, Magical Animal Companion!Boone, Senpai!Penn, So Anime It Hurts, Tsundere Onee-Chan!Sashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental kiss in real life can be problematic.</p><p>An accidental kiss in the Magical Girl Anime dimension can be catastrophic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Suffering of a Magical Girl and Her Onee-Chan!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For the Anonymous that wanted an accidental kiss Penashi.
> 
> Title is from the song "Cherry Blossom Kiss" by Chieko Kawabe, best known as the opening to the anime version of "Ouran High School Host Club."
> 
> "Senpai" = Japanese for "Upperclassman"; frequently used as a parody or an actual object of affections in anime, manga, and Japanese influenced works
> 
> "Onee-chan" or just "Nee-chan" = Japanese for "Older sister." "-chan" is a playful honorific, "-san" is more respectful and formal.
> 
> "Magical Girl" = Either the almost always female protagonists and characters that are superheroes blessed with supernatural powers, or refers to the genre of anime/manga/Japanese influenced works involving them
> 
> Unfortunately, you won't get most of the jokes if you don't watch or read a lot of anime and manga.
> 
> Also, what have I done...?

“How could you onee-chan, how could you?!”

Sashi gritted her teeth, a massive red, angry vein popping up somewhere on her head.

She hated this mission—scratch that, she hated this _entire dimension._

She hated that the fate of this universe rested in the hands of Miyu, the moody, adolescent girl currently spewing twin fountains of tears out of her eyes, who also happened to be a superhero (or more accurately, a “magical girl”) that was the only person that could defend it against the threat of the evil demon overlord, Yokai, and their army of lesser demons, the Oni.

And most of all, she hated the fact that _she_ was the one who made Miyu cry.

“It was an _accident!”_

“You still kissed senpai, onee-chan!”

The vein on Sashi's head started throbbing. She remembered the incident so clearly, except for the foggy border that had mysteriously set itself on the images.

She was walking down the stairs to senpai—Penn—to ask him if he liked Miyu, because Miyu was too shy to ask him herself.

She stepped on a banana peel—one she distinctly recognized as the one Larry was eating earlier that day—slipped, and fell.

Penn, being the hero that he was, immediately moved to catch her.

This universe being what it was, time slowed down, letting Sashi see in full detail Penn's face as her lips just happened to land on his own.

Then, the two of them crashed and fell down to the floor, their lips still miraculously locked together.

The dust that had risen up around them settled, Sashi pushed herself off Penn, and came face to face with Miyu.

She saw in full-detail the horror, the anger, the betrayal in her face, before tears welled up in her eyes, then the first of many twin fountains of tears spewed out from them.

“It was just a kiss, Miyu!” Sashi threw her arms up. “It's not like it was his first kiss, right?!”

Miyu stopped crying. She looked at Sashi, and let her see her eyes wide and wobbly, more tears welling up in them.

The angry burning red vein on Sashi's head disappeared. It was replaced by a single, massive sweat drop that went down a few inches before stopping completely.

Tears started spewing out of Miyu with even greater force and volume.

Sashi turned to the floor, little panicked spikes popping out on either side of her head and blinking in turn as the room started to flood with Miyu's tears.

Boone floated up beside Sashi, in his one-foot-large bear-dog-lion body with the long tail and the red heart at its tip. “Was it really his first kiss, though?”

Miyu stopped crying long enough to say, “No, but nee-chan reminded me that I wasn't his first!” and resumed immediately after.

Sashi got up from the floor and rushed around the table to Miyu, practically tackling her to the ground as she hugged her.

“No, no, no, don't cry, please, Miyu, don't cry!” Sashi pulled her up and soothingly rubbed her on the back, her eyes darting between Miyu's face and the still rising water level in the room. “I'm sorry I kissed senpai—even if it was an accident! I'm sorry I reminded you you weren't his first kiss! I'm sorry I made you cry!”

Sashi pulled Miyu away, looking right into her face. “I'm very, very, very sorry! Please, stop crying.”

Miyu's tears stopped. The flood of water disappeared almost instantly. She sniffed, her eyes still wide and wobbly.

“Do you mean it, onee-chan?”

Sashi nodded so fast she made herself dizzy. “Yes, yes, yes, I mean it! I'd never want to hurt you on purpose, Miyu!”

Miyu sniffed a few more times, before her frown shakily tugged up into a smile.

Sashi couldn't help but smile back before she pulled Miyu into a tighter hug. “I'm your onee-chan, Miyu,” She said as she rubbed Miyu on her back. “I love you, I care about you, and I most especially never want to make you cry.”

Miyu sniffed. “I love you too, nee-san.”

With both their eyes closed, Sashi never saw the hearts and the pink border that suddenly surrounded them.

“Aww, that's so sweet!”

The hearts shattered and the pink borders turned grey as Sashi glared at Boone.

Sashi pulled Miyu away and wiped the tears from her eyes. “You okay now, Miyu?” She smiled.

“Yep!” Miyu smiled back.

Sashi tried not to look freaked out by the sparkles and flowers that suddenly surrounded Miyu's face.

Miyu sat back down on the pillow on her side of the table, and Sashi returned to hers.

“There is something that's still bugging me, though...” Miyu said as she twiddled her fingers.

Sashi sat back down on her pillow. “What is it?”

“Do you like senpai too, onee-chan?” Miyu asked innocently.

Sashi choked and blushed. Her heart started pounding so hard she could hear it.

“I—what…?”

“Do you like senpai too, nee-chan?” Miyu repeated more playfully.

Sashi blushed even harder, so much that the air around her was visibly heating up. She stared at the table.

Miyu didn't seem to notice. “And remember, nee-chan, Shibe can tell if you're lying or telling the truth!”

“It's true!” Boone said as he floated in front of Sashi and wagged his tail in her face. “Tell me a lie right now.”

Sashi glared at him. “I _don't_ want to grab you and strangle the life out of you right now.”

The heart on Boone's tail tip buzzed angrily. Boone himself paled and quickly floated over to Miyu's side.

Miyu laughed. “I like it when you scare Shibe like that, nee-san; it's so funny!”

Sashi nodded. “Good, because I _love_ making you laugh, Miyu.”

Boone cowered behind Miyu. “You guys think this is funny?!”

Miyu smiled at Boone, blissfully oblivious. “Silly Shibe—you know nee-san's only joking!”

Sashi grinned ominously at Boone, the room behind her turning pitch black with terrified skulls dotting it.

“Yeah, _just joking.”_

Boone hid completely behind Miyu.

“Seriously, though, onee-chan, do you like senpai, too?” Miyu looked at Sashi quizzically.

Boone wagged his tail out of cover.

Sashi's grin disappeared. A purple-blue gloom slowly fell over her face.

“I… uh...” Her heart started pounding again.

Sashi thought of senpai—Penn.

His unfailing optimism in every situation, steadfast in his belief that heroes—especially part-time ones—always saved the day.

His ability to get Sashi and Boone to settle and even forget about their differences, to complete missions and just be friends.

His curly red hair, those bright blue eyes of his, that muscular body he kept hiding underneath that shirt and chainmail…

Miyu stared at Sashi, her eyes blank, a little trails of blood dripping down her nose.

“Nee-chan?”

Sashi shook herself out of her daze. She stared at Miyu, Miyu stared back.

“… It's late, Miyu; get to sleep, I'll tell you tomorrow.”

Miyu nodded. “Okay, nee-chan; goodnight!” She got up, and made for the door.

“Night, Miyu!” Sashi said, smiling and waving goodbye at her.

The sliding door opened, Miyu stepped out, and closed it behind her. Her footsteps thudded on the wooden floors for a few moments, before she opened the door to her room, and shut it behind her.

Sashi finally looked away from the door and sighed. A little white cloud floated out from her lips, before quickly disappearing.

Boone peeked out from under the table.

“So… do you actually--”

The space behind Sashi turned dark once more, complete with the skulls.

Boone turned completely white, blue gloom shrouding his face. He quickly floated to the door, opened it, and zoomed out.

Sashi grumbled as she stood up, the angry red vein returning making its reappearance. She walked over to the still open door and put her hands on it.

She looked across the hall, and saw a closed door, bright colourful letters pasted on it:

“MIYU”

Sashi frowned. What _did_ she feel about Penn…?


	2. Excuses! A Problem Grows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Baka" = Japanese for "Idiot" and variations thereof.

“Are you going to tell me now, nee-chan?”

Sashi groaned and shut her bleary eyes from the light of Miyu's sparkles. “No, get ready for school, Miyu...” She mumbled, clumsily shooing her “sister” off her bed.

“Are you going to tell me now, nee-chan?”

“No, eat your breakfast, Miyu.” Sashi said flatly before she angrily bit into her toast.

“How about now?”

“No, we're going to be late for the bus.” Sashi said as she tied her shoelaces.

“I don't think it's that late, nee-chan!”

Sashi stood up and pointed out the window close to their front door. “Oh really? And what do you call that?”

“Ack!” Panicked spikes blinked above Miyu's head as she scrambled for the door.

For once, Sashi was glad this dimension worked the way it did, with convenient coincidences, inexplicable time skips, and a reality that moved at the speed of interesting events.

“Can you tell me now, onee-chan?!”

“Let's focus on getting to school first, alright?!” Sashi yelled back as they rushed through pedestrians and traffic, all near-misses or just stopping short of hitting them.

“Oh, hi Akane-chan!” Miyu said as she passed and waved at one of her classmates.

With a piece of toast in her mouth and also late, Akane only managed a muffled hello before she crashed into someone, and both of their bags and the papers inside went flying into the air.

“Ack!" Miyu turned back to Sashi. "We have to help them, nee-chan!"

Sashi glanced back and shook her head. "She'll be fine with tall, mysterious, and bookish, trust me! Now let's go, before we're late!”

* * *

“Whoo! We just made it to first bell, nee-chan! Will you tell me now?” Miyu stopped and bent over, trying to catch her breath.

Just as Sashi took a breath and concocted another excuse alongside the “No,” someone else spoke up.

“Hey Miyu!”

Both Sashi and Miyu's hearts started pounding even faster, though only Miyu had hearts around her face.

“Senpai~! Good morning!” Miyu eagerly bowed in greeting.

Penn smiled. “Do you mind if I talk to your onee-san in private? It's really important.”

Miyu gasped dramatically. Then, she started furiously nodding her head. “Of course, of course, senpai! I'll see you later, nee-chan!” She said before she turned to the front of the school and dashed off, leaving a straight trail of dust in her wake.

Penn looked up, nodded meaningfully at Sashi, and grabbed her wrist.

Sashi's heart skipped a beat, before it started thudding even faster. Her cheeks burned as her mind raced through the possibilities, from the mundane and boring that started the angry vein again, the hot and exciting that made her blush, to the cold and devastating that made a blue gloom creep on her face.

She wondered: what was Penn going to say to her? Away from all the crowds, in the shade of one of the school's trees, something only the two of them would hear...?

“So, I see you and Miyu have made up!” Penn smiled.

A light, sudden gust blew some leaves off the tree and past the two of them, filling in the sudden silence nicely.

Sashi resisted the sudden urge to smash Penn so hard on the head the bump was going to be gigantic, smoking, and already have its own cross of Band-aids. Possibly with Penn's soul leaking out of his mouth, too.

“Yeah, we have...” Sashi said flatly.

Penn nodded. “I'm assuming you haven't helped Miyu with that problem of hers yet?”

The red vein on Sashi's head returned with a vengeance. “We're still here, aren't we? I think that's a _pretty_ good sign that we still haven't finished the mission!”

Penn held his arms up in surrender. A little sweat drop appeared behind his head. “Woah, Sash… just clarifying things. You never know when something might take a turn for the unexpected with missions.”

A sweat drop formed behind Sashi's hair. Her cheeks burned red and she quickly turned away from Penn, a deep scowl on her face.

Second bell rang. Students either scrambled for their classrooms or made their way to their hangouts away from the watchful eyes of the staff. With Penn's reputation, no one paid them any heed and assumed the two of them had good reason to loiter.

Penn stared warily at the still fuming Sashi. “So… you mind telling me what it is? I figure I might be able to help you.”

The temperature around Sashi rose dramatically.

“Oh, and what's _that_ supposed to mean? You think I can't finish my part of this mission alone? I'm a big sister in real life, Penn! I have actual experience and am perfect for this role! You? You just need to stand around and look cool, and that's mostly because everyone doesn't see you as you, they think you're senpai!”

The air around Sashi started burning. Penn raised his arms again, sweat drops pouring down from his head in threes.

“Uh… you okay, Sash?”

The flames exploded as if you'd just thrown gasoline on them.

“Of _course_ I'm okay! Why _wouldn't_ I be okay?! I'm completely, absolutely _okay,_ okay?!”

Sashi blinked. She finally noticed that she had somehow grown twice her size and now loomed angrily over Penn, who was now three times smaller with a disproportionately sized head and blank white eyes.

Sashi's face fell in horror as the two of them suddenly returned to normal size. “Oh, geeze, I am so, _so_ sorry, Penn, I don't know what came over me! I just—I… uh...” She looked away, the red on her face still glowing brightly, the flames rapidly dying away.

Penn stared at Sashi for a few moments.

“… We really need to finish this mission and get out of this dimension.”

Just before Sashi could agree, Boone came zooming up to them as fast as he could fly.

“Uh, guys? We got a situation on our hands! A big one!”

An explosion rocked a distant part of the school. Alarms started blaring as students screamed and poured out of their classrooms. Staff rushed to try and contain the pandemonium.

All three part-timers dashed into the school.

* * *

“Aww… what's wrong? The little princess suddenly finds herself powerless?” Rippen chuckled to himself.

Miyu scowled up at him. “I'm a magical girl, _baka_!” She turned her attention back to the dog-like Oni slavering and snapping their jaws at her as they slowly backed her into a corner.

Rippen grinned. “Not for long, you're not. Oni, _attack!”_

It all happened in slow motion.

The Oni all pounced on Miyu, their jaws wide open.

Miyu raised her arms up in a feeble attempt to defend herself, her eyes squeezed shut.

Sashi flew in and tackled the closest Oni to the ground, just before its jaws could sink into Miyu's arms.

Penn threw books, pens, and forgotten shoes at the demon dogs, conking them on their heads and bodies.

Boone zapped the others with heart-shaped beams from his tail, making the dogs yelp and jump as the struck parts sizzled and burned away to nothing.

Miyu opened her eyes in time to see Sashi using the Oni she'd tackled as a flail, knocking the other demons away before she tossed it off into the largest pile.

“ _Senpai!_ Shibe! Onee-chan~!” Miyu cried, the sparkles and hearts glowing double as she jumped into Sashi and hugged her.

Sashi gave her a loving smile. “Now, Miyu, transform! We've got you covered!” She cast a steely glare at the largest pile of demon dogs. “Right?!”

The eyes of the Oni turned blank white as all of them suddenly shrank to a fraction of their size, disproportionately sized heads frantically nodding.

Miyu pulled away and frowned. “Onee-chan, I can't!”

“Well why not?!” Sashi asked worriedly.

“You still haven't told me if you like senpai, too! And I still don't know if you've asked him if he likes me! Or if he does or if he doesnt'!”

A silence passed between them. The demon dogs remained where they were, Penn and Boone stopped throwing, shooting, and fighting.

“… Seriously!?”

Miyu nodded gravely.

The red vein on Sashi's head throbbed and glowed larger than ever. She gently pried Miyu off of her. “Stay right here!”

Miyu obediently followed, getting into a combat stance as she gave the demon dogs the evil eye, the flowers and sparkles around her turning into angry adorable kittens and cartoonish cat paws with their claws out.

The defeated Oni looked at each other, wordlessly debating amongst themselves if they should engage Miyu once more and risk Sashi's wrath in the process.

“Oh for Pete's sake!” Rippen's own vein throbbed as he angrily waved his staff in the air and summoned forth a bigger tear in reality. Larger, burlier, and more menacing Oni quickly stepped out of the portal. _“Get them!_ Before that brat is able to transform again!”

A massive ogre with a heavy iron club set their sights on Penn.

Sashi saw, grabbed a chair, and mumbled darkly under her breath as she ran to help him.


	3. Victory or Catastrophe? It All Hinges On A Confession!

The ogre Oni loomed over Penn, his mouth full of sharp fangs glinting ominously as he raised his club, ready to smash Penn into a crater.

Sashi broke a chair over his head first. The Oni dropped his weapon, stunned, and Penn quickly picked it up and dropped it on the demon's toes.

The ogre howled in pain, hopping away and crying in agony. Sashi jumped back down the ground, scowling.

“Woo, thanks for the save, Sash!” Penn smiled.

“Do you like Miyu?” Sashi asked bluntly.

Penn blinked. “I'm sorry, what?”

Sashi groaned, a tiny version of the red vein popping up on her head. “It's what's bugging Miyu. Do you like her?”

Penn grinned. “Well, I can't say for sure because I've only talked to her for a grand total of six seconds, but I can say I'm happy to see my natural charm carries over into other dimensions! Haven't even been in here two hours (not counting time skips and dramatic slow motion), and I've already got two girls falling for me.” He chuckled.

The air around Sashi exploded into flames.

“Okay, _first of all,_ Miyu's in love with _senpai,_ the guy you've temporarily replaced, and second, that kiss was an _accident!_ I slipped on a banana peel! You caught me! Our lips just _happened_ to be lined up which is why we ended up like that!”

The flames fizzled as soon as they erupted as Sashi turned away and stared at the floor, her arms crossed.

“… Besides, it's not like I _wanted_ to kiss you or anything...”

Penn stared at Sashi for a few moments once more. For some inexplicable reason, the Oni busied themselves exclusively with Boone and Miyu, leaving the two of them in a little island of awkward silence amidst the chaos.

“… You should probably go tell Miyu that senpai doesn't like her back—and trust me, this is what he actually feels.”

Sashi nodded sheepishly. “Okay...”

Penn returned to the fray, Sashi made her way back to Miyu. The Oni still ignored Sashi even as more and more of them joined the pandemonium.

“Miyu! I asked him for you.”

Miyu kicked an imp so hard it flew up into the ceiling, broke through the roof, and sailed off into the sky until it was nothing more than a little twinkle in space. She turned to Sashi, her look of grim determination and annoyance suddenly back to her usual huge smile with the sparkles and the flowers.

“You did? What did he say, _what did he say?!”_

The demon dogs, eagerly listened in while they shared snacks they'd pilfered from abandoned bags. They were still tiny and disproportionate, but now completely rejoined as a pack, looking not unlike a group of friends lounging about and watching a movie

“He, uh...” Sashi pressed her forefingers together and started twiddling her fingers. “He said he doesn't like you.” She looked away. “As in, the way you like him.”

Miyu's entire body froze in the same look of eager anticipation only this time, she was completely white.

The demon dogs reeled and shook their heads, but kept on watching regardless.

Colour returned to Miyu. She lowered her hands as her eyes got big, wide, and wobbly, tears already welling up in them.

Panicked spikes blinked above Sashi's head as her eyes darted between the rumble happening around them, and at Miyu's despair.

“I promise you you can cry as much as you want after we defeat Rippen—I mean, Yokai—okay?”

Miyu sniffed, and wiped her tears away. “Okay… I'll go see if I can transform now.” She put her hand over her heart.

The demon dogs slowly inched back. One of them lunged forward, if only to bring most of the snacks with them.

Sashi watched. And waited. And waited a little more.

The demon hordes around them only grew as time passed, none of Miyu's magic around to truly banish them back to their realm. Penn and Boone had stopped fighting and now resorted to just running around for their lives, sweat drops pouring from their heads in threes.

You couldn't see some of the Oni chasing them for all the dust they were kicking up, sometimes only a club, a gleeful mouth full of fangs, or a demonic eye peeking through.

Finally, Miyu put her hand down and sighed, a tiny cloud floating out from her lips. “I still can't transform, onee-chan!”

“What's the matter this time, Miyu?” Sashi asked softly.

“I still want to know if you like senpai, too!”

Sashi choked, blue gloom settling over most of her body.

The demon dogs made some sort of noise that might have been “Oooh…!”

Penn came flying into the wall beside them, getting stuck upside down in a crater.

“Did somebody say 'senpai'?” He asked in a daze.

Miyu turned to him. “You too, senpai: do you like onee-chan the way I like you? The way you don't like me?”

Sashi and Penn turned to each other at the same time. Both of their faces burned red.

The demon dogs stopped their snacking and listened in. Even some of the demon horde stopped and watched, since there was more than enough of them in the mob to destroy Boone once they finally caught up to him.

“I… uh...” Sashi's cheeks turned even redder, the air around her slowly heating up.

“Uh, gee, this is kinda really putting me on the spot here...” Penn mumbled as he looked away, sweat drops pouring down his head once more.

Miyu just watched the two of them, her expression unreadable.

“I can totally vouch if they're telling the truth or not!” Boone yelled as he passed them by. “You know, if I'm still alive by then!”

Sashi's heart started beating triple time.

“… Y-yes.”

Boone's tail glowed and dinged like a bell.

Miyu's expression remained unchanged. She turned to Penn.

“And you, senpai?”

The sweat drops disappeared. Penn looked up at Sashi, saw her looking back down at him, her face nervous, terrified, and upside down.

“… Yeah. Me too.”

Again, the heart on Boone's tail glowed and dinged happily.

A single tear dripped down from Miyu's eyes and onto the ground.

“I… I see.” She sniffed. “Onii-chan likes senpai, and senpai likes onii-chan...”

Sashi frowned and slowly reached out to Miyu. “Miyu...”

Penn peeled out of the crater, flailed his arms about uselessly, before falling ungracefully to the floor with a little cloud of dust. He picked himself up and gave Miyu his most apologetic look. “Miyu, I'm really, really...”

Miyu held out her hand to stop them. She looked up, tears welling up in her eyes, but a smile on her face.

“It's okay, onee-chan, senpai. You can love senpai, you can love onee-chan.”

Tears started trickling down Miyu's eyes. Her smile wobbled and grew wider.

“That's what you do, when you're in love with someone, right? You let them go, and if they come back to you, they're yours.

“And if they don't...” Miyu closed her eyes, her lips pressing up into a tight frown. “Then that's okay!”

Miyu beamed at Sashi and Penn, little sparkles and tiny flowers around her face.

_“I hope onii-chan and senpai are very happy together!_

Sashi smiled. “Miyu...”

Miyu sniffed, and wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. “Later, onee-chan. You can tell me later.”

She turned around and scowled at Rippen. “Because right now, I need to defeat Yokai and his Oni!”

Miyu put her hand over her heart. Everyone shielded their eyes as she started to glow with bright light.

“Because if I don't, onii-san and senpai can't go on dates, tell them they love each other, and just be happy together!”

Miyu's uniform started glowing, her clothes rapidly changing into an elegant dress.

The Oni frowned and quickly backed away. The demon dogs devoured the last of the snacks. Rippen sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Here we go again...”

Miyu grinned as a wand with a heart-shaped crown formed in her hands.

The part-timers zapped out just as music started playing out of nowhere.

* * *

“Aw, man, I wanted to watch her transform; that would have been so cool.” Boone said as the three of them floated back onto into the Odyssey. “I wish our life was more like an anime.”

“We were only there for the mission, Boone, not fulfill your fanboy fantasies.” Sashi grumbled as their feet hit the platform once more.

“Hey, speaking of which...” Penn turned to Sashi. “Back there, when you, uh, confessed to me...” He rubbed the back of his head. “Did you… you know, mean it?”

Sashi blushed. “N-no, absolutely not! I was Miyu's sister then! And she was in love with senpai—which you were at the time! I don't actually, you know...” She turned away and mumbled, “Love you...”

Sashi warily looked back at Penn. “… What about you…?”

Penn coughed and cleared his throat. “Uh. Same.”

The two of them stood and shuffled about in awkward silence. Boone just watched and smiled.

“Okay, now that we've cleared that up, how's about we all go home now?” Penn said quickly.

“Sounds like a plan!” Sashi said as she quickly stepped off the platform… only to stop as she noticed Penn doing the same.

Penn frowned, then awkwardly gestured for Sashi to go first. She did, and quickly scurried off and out of the Odyssey.

Boone watched the whole thing played out and chuckled quietly to himself.

“Wish granted...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO happy this is finally done. This was so anime I was feeling actual, physical reluctance to write it.


End file.
